


Choices

by StarrySummers04



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: If he could go back, Kieran would have made different choices. Following the rules of the Hunt was not worth losing Mark. Nothing was.





	Choices

It had been a very difficult time for Mark Blackthorn, ever since joining the Wild Hunt, his life had taken a turn for the worst. When joining, he was essentially stripped of anything that made him a Shadowhunter. Gwyn and the rest of the Hunt had taken all of his weapons and his Shadowhunter gear before giving him the clothes and weapons of the Fair Folk, not that he had any idea how to use them. And no one offered to help him.

From the moment that Sebastian Morgenstern had taken him from his family and given him to the Seelie Court, Mark had been all alone.

As he was only part Faerie, no one wanted to associate themselves with him despite the fact that joining the Wild Hunt was the Fair Folk equivalent of being in a Vampire Clan or a Werewolf Pack. All other family become irrelevant, they are your new family. As far as Mark had seen, that was true. Unless you were only part Fae. Mark didn’t know how long he’d been in the Wild Hunt as time passes very differently in the Faerie Realms, it felt as if Mark had been stranded there alone forever. And then he turned up.

* * *

 

As a child of the Unseelie King, Kieran had always struggled, especially since he was the youngest of fifty. It was of no real surprise that he was given to the Wild Hunt. Although it still hurt. Meeting Mark was the best thing that had happened to Kieran in a long time and nothing was more devastating than losing him. Granted, it was his own fault for being jealous of a Shadowhunter girl but he was. Spying on Mark whilst back home wasn’t the best idea but Kieran was in love, and he wanted nothing more than his love to get back to him.

Kieran had been alone since the day he had been born. Joining the Wild Hunt gave in purpose and it gave him someone in his life that cared. To suddenly have that taken away was horrible, Kieran had no desire to live without Mark for very long.

* * *

 

As a half breed, Mark had resigned himself to being alone for as long as he serviced the Wild Hunt. This seemed almost certain until the day he met Kieran. They were both lonely, cast aside by the other members of the Hunt, so they took comfort in each other, eventually falling in love. No matter what Cristina thought, Mark knew what his feelings were. And even though they weren’t supposed to see each other whilst Mark was back with his family, they were both ecstatic to sneak off and spend some time together.

* * *

 

If he could go back, Kieran would have made different choices. Following the rules of the Hunt was not worth losing Mark. Nothing was.


End file.
